


Human Wreckage

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Demonic Possession, M/M, demon!tyler, joshler but not really, that's how i intended for it to be read but it doesn't have to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tyler isn't here right now," he shrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Wreckage

**Author's Note:**

> Orphaned by analog_romeo.
> 
> I'm adding this note to all my previously published fics including real people. I'm including my username because I still want to be credited, but I don't want my RPF to be representative of the fic I write now. I don't want these fics to be associated with my current work.

His eyes were seething red and his black-stained hands were wrapped around Josh’s throat.

“Tyler, please-”

“Tyler isn’t here right now,” he shrilled.

He grew used to when Tyler was like this. This happened whenever he was mad - he became his violence. His eyes would go cold and then burn. His hands would turn black and ball into fists.

And Josh was happily the punching bag.

Up until now, it had never gone further than too tight gripping and yelling. Restraint. And it made Josh’s body tingle.

This time, Tyler’s fury shook to his core. His hand didn’t hold Josh’s face, but his neck, edging at the windpipe.

His chest was tight and his stomach was knotted. Fear shot cold through every nerve in his body. Tyler had him up against the wall, eyes burning into his skin and mouth twisted into a tooth-baring snarl.

“Too much,” he writhed. “Too much noise! It won’t be quiet!”

“What won’t?” Josh croaked.

His hand shot back from Josh’s throat and went with his other to his temple, pressing them there and forcing his eyes closed. “Everything! It’s too loud!”

Josh started shaking from the force in Tyler’s voice, breathing shallow.

All of a sudden, Tyler’s hands were back and Josh’s throat, digging into it. One of them snaked up to his mouth and clamped it there.

Josh started to panic, but every inch of his skin burned. He hated himself for wanting anything Tyler had coming.

He choked him until the corners of his vision went fuzzy, then released, then choked him again.

A split second from losing consciousness, Josh no longer felt hands on his throat, but one colliding hard with his face. 

Blood shot from his mouth on impact. His breathing went ragged as the mark on his cheek started to rise to the surface.

“I’m nowhere near done with you,” Tyler growled. “Wanna fuck you up so bad.”

The other side of his face exploded in pain faster than he could register the smack. His body fell to the ground beneath him, and too late he realized his legs being kicked out from under him. The hard sole of Tyler’s shoe booted him in the stomach, over and over and over until he coughed up blood. 

Pain shot through Josh’s body blindingly. He wanted so bad to just black out but it felt so mind numbing he never wanted it to stop. 

Tyler’s foot came down hard on Josh’s gut and he screamed.

“Gonna fuck you up,” he echoed. “Gonna fuck you up soooooo bad.”

He kneeled and grabbed Josh hard by the shirt with both hands, slamming him against the wall. Josh saw stars, and just as they started to fade into fuzzy colors, Tyler’s fist drove into his jaw. Blood oozed from his mouth.

Josh’s insides felt like television static. His breath was rough and forced as he fought to stay conscious, but Tyler had other ideas.

His eyes were on fire. God, they fucking burned right into Josh’s core.

And just as he realized why all his blood was rushing down south, Tyler’s cold hard hands gripped at his throat again.

“Tyler, please,” he begged.

His vision faded as Tyler squeezed harder, drowning him.

“Tyler isn’t here right now.”


End file.
